The Rock God
by chachingmel123
Summary: A lover of rock and the show Phineas and Ferb is granted the title, god. Phineas and Ferb and the gang get invited to a universe obsessed with rock.
1. Chapter 1

The Rock God.

Summary: A lover of rock and the show Phineas and Ferb is granted the title, god. Phineas and Ferb and the gang get invited to a universe obsessed with rock.

This chapter, is basically the history behind the Edgy universe.

It's up to you if you want me to continue this.

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

Becoming famous was easier said than done, especially when it came to the world of music.

In the world, there seemed to be musician getting discovered every minute, and a fresh batch would appear every season or so, to replace the old batch.

That batch, was picked from the billion of people on earth, that are given the opportunity to either rise up and truly shine or crash and burn trying.

But despite the dangers may dreamed of being in that batch of lucky people.

Like himself.

Unfortunately, he had spent his whole life trying to get into that batch, but to no success.

When he was in his teens, the world was a much more easier place and the future was looking bright, but he was quickly disillusioned of that fact, when he realized how common singer's and bands were.

If he was a girl, he noticed that people would look for, somebody who was unhealthy slim, had a pretty face and had a body, good enough to show half naked in live concert or on live T.V, not be mention incredibly young.

In a lot of cases, it had nothing to do with females singing ability, because they could fake it easily and more to do with sex appeal.

But because he was a man.

People looked for a nice face as well, a six pack to show off to a lot of screaming teenage girls and were young enough to give the illusion, the fans could one day marry them, in fact, with so much autotune and lipsinking going on in the world today.

Real music was going out the window.

And that's why so many good singer's, give up on music altogether or stopped trying to hit the big time, once they were deemed 'too old' for the industry and a fresher batch of 'I could become a musician took their places to their places.

He was unfortunately one, of them, he couldn't understand the garbage on T.V., that posed as music and why people going crazy over it, when more than half of them were faking it.

Well, then again...

If the so called stars of the world suddenly sung for real, he bet a small fraction of them could actually sing while the other's made you want to plug your ears to make it stop.

But there was nothing like listening, to somebody's actual voice from their very own throat, you could judge if they deserve to be on the stage or not, just by listening to their sound.

That's why he admired, people like that who actually sang for real, shows that didn't go out of their way to autotune everything making the voice's sound so fake that it was obvious they were coming out of a computer.

If he ran a world where people had to use their real voice, the world would be a much fairer place.

Just imagine it...

A whole world, where people danced the whole night long, and there was no such thing as autotune.

Where the people who made it as rockstars had to work hard and didn't get paid millions just to move their lips and let their voice out once so that the machine can fix them.

Today, he had failed his auditions again, for the last time.

Tomorrow, he would 32, deemed too old to sing rock and make it big in the world.

The world he lived in was unfair, he had basically spent his whole life chasing the lie, television had fed him from an early age.

The music world was a harsh and unforgiving place and only a few make it big.

He had finally given up on his childhood dreams.

What was the point?

He began to pack up his things, while thinking about maybe becoming a music teacher, at least than, he was guaranteed an income every month, and he could stop spending money driving around the country, chasing after those who promised to make him, big in the world.

He had pretty much flushed most of his golden years down the drain, and the passion for music he had at the beginning, pretty much left him by now after so many rejections.

Should he sell of his music equipment?

That was his last thought, before something sharp and pointy hit him, in the back of the head and he woke up in a white space.

"Hello?" He said, yelling out, where was he?

He decided to walk around for a bit, had he been kidnapped?

Wait.

What is that?

He saw something in the far distance and began to walk towards it, with each step his disbelief increased.

Is that a...?

It was an electric guitar sitting innocently on chair, around it's neck was a note which he pulled that said.

'Dear Vic.

Your dead.

You died by a hammer to the head.

Your welcome.

In this blank space, is the start of everything.

Currently, a universe has yet to exist to fill this space, we would like you to fill it in.

All the time, universes are being destroyed, and those gap's need to be filled in, or the multiverse wouldn't function right and we might all die.

So, here's the deal. You use this guitar to create a universe and we'll never step foot into your world and slap rules on you, you feel us?

It was either you or some woman, named Lady gaga.

We have yet to have a universe that is entirely based on music, despite their being countless universe out there who burst into song.

If you don't want to accept, than you can enter the circle of rebirth and be a plant or something, either way, we don't care.

Yes, we _really_ don't care.

Love etc.

The lazy ass gods'

.

.

He didn't know what to make of this note.

Was this some kind of joke?

His eyes wondered to the innocent looking guitar on a chair.

Prehap's, he should just walk away now?

He seemed to have stumbled onto a crazy plot.

But wouldn't it be cool, if the note was real and he could really create a universe based on rock, and other types of music?

Man, wouldn't that be cool.

The guitar was in his right hand.

WHAT!?

He didn't even realize he had picked it up!

A warm comfortable feeling spread throughout his right arm and it started glowing.

"Holy smokes!" He said, looking at his glowing arm.

He paused, then put the strap under his arm and around his neck, and held the guitar in both hands.

His hair started glowing and started to move gently, as if wind was passing through it.

Never had an instrument felt so right in his hands before, until that moment.

He just **had** to play it, it was calling out to him and that's exactly what he did.

He took a breather and unleashed a riff that only those who practiced, the guitar, day in and day out for more than ten years could even hope to unleash.

The scenery around him, began to change, as began to play and the whiteness around him was slowly begin filled in.

Grass began to grow, and so did plant life.

Insects, birds and animals began to come into existence.

Man made structures began to rise from the ground, the sky began to be filled in and the rivers were made but last but not least, came the people.

Billions of people in Phineas and Ferb show, form began to come into existence.

Those over 16, whore lots and lots of leather and tight jeans, and had piercing, but those under it, looked like they were about to go the skatepark for the day.

A stage formed right under him and a crowd began to form right in front of him, up in lights was the name 'The Rock God' and fire workers went on in the background.

When he had finished with his riff, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"DO, ANOTHER!" Yelled somebody.

"ROCK GOD, ROCK GOD!" Several people chanted.

"SIGN MY T-SHIRT!" Another person yelled.

Leaving him stunned, as impossible information just flow into his mind.

Did he just create a universe through rock?

#20 year's later#

The Flynn family couldn't help but crowd around the newest addition to their family, it was a baby girl, that they named, Candice Flynn.

She had orange hair little hair and blue eyes, but the most noticeable feature about her, was the purple rock shirt that had a hand, striking a rock pose on top of open mouth with a pierced lip on it.

Her hair was done into two ponytails and she wearing a black skirt, totally different from her counterpart at her age.

In the background, you could easily hear heavy Rock Music being playing and she clapped cutely to each drum beat.

"Oh, she's so cute." Betty Joe Flynn said, in an old rockers outfit.

#6 years later#

Phineas Flynn had been born and like his sister, he had inherited a liking for rock music.

He wore a t-shirt that said 'I want to be like the Rock God' and blue shorts.

Candice had quickly taken a liking to him and both of them were found banging on pots and pans together to make music.

Candice even sang to Phineas, making her parents who watched, secretly smile.

#Four year's later#

A new addition to the family arrived, it was a boy who looked to be about Phineas age, with a square head and green hair, the most noticable feature about him that, he was wearing the same shirt, Phineas was.

Which was 'I want to be like the Rock God', they both noticed this immediately and smiled at each other, it was a popular t-shirt for children.

Ferb Fletcher, also wore dark green baggy jeans.

A sharp contrast to his counterpart.

Both of them had no problem with welcoming their new family member, so as far as they were concerned, Ferb was already part of their family.

"It seems we don't have to worry about our kids getting along" Lawrence Fletcher said, with dark shades, scruffy hair and a dark stumble that could become a small beard in the future, he wore a gray t-shirt that had a bullseye on it and a leather jacket, with dark black jeans.

A shocking contrast to his cannon counterpart.

"I guess your right" Linda said, dressed as Lindona, except for it much darker and rock themed, she didn't shows signs of being a mom who already had two children.

They both kissed.

#5 years later#

"So, yeah, Stacy." Candice said, talking on the phone, she had dyed her hair black with a single purple streak in the front, she had a pierced ear and wore a darker and more edgier look than cannon Candice..

But then she suddenly stopped talking and narrowed her eyes.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Hold on, Stacy. I want to check, on my brother's ." She said, ignoring her friend sigh before she heard, the sound of rock music blasted through the phone, and as much as wanted to listen to see if she recognized which song it was, she had more important things to do.

She walked to her window and opened it up, looking out over the back garden to find her two brother working on something big.

Phineas, now a year older than his cannon version after the show ended, wore a black slim shirt that went to his elbow, over that was an orange jacket that didn't each his elbows at all, he also wore light blue jeans, dark blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves, his hair was far busier than his counterpart.

Ferb on the other hand, had a yellow shirt, over that was a dark blue hoodie and a darker shade of blue jeans and black sneaker's, he also had a much busher hair style than his counterpart.

They both looked far cooler than their counterparts.

Blasting through the air, was a rock song, Candience didn't recognize.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" She yelled.

"Oh, hey, Candace" Phineas said, they both saw her at the same time.

"What are you, two doing?" She said, from the window.

"Oh, we're just making a making a machine to pass through another dimension." Phineas said.

"Oh, your so..." She began, before she listened to the music and said. "What song is this?"

"Like it?" Phineas said, "It's from, The Rock God's new album, Taking the Highway"

"Huh" She said, the song was catchy as hell and said.

"Well, carry on."

"Okay" Phineas said, as he continued to blow torch it and Ferb, hammered into it some more.

Candace want back inside to buy the new album from the internet.

And scene!

What do think? Should I continue this or now? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

"Whatcha, doing?" Came the voice of none other than Isabella Garcio-Shapiro, from the canon universe, she was 9 years old and was looking forward to another amazing summer, and to celebrate the new summer, she had decided to change her looks a bit.

She had abandoned her trademark belt and put her hair into two ponytails, hoping Phineas would notice the change and compliment her.

Both Phineas and Ferb, hadn't changed in appearance, now that they were one year older, they were currently in front of the a huge white board on wheel's, in the back garden.

On it, were blueprints that they had come up with, just for this summer, when they had some spare time.

They were having a hard time, deciding what to do today.

Phineas looked back and said. "Hi, Isabella." Before turning back to his work, not seeing her deflate. "We, have yet to figure out what we should do today."

Isabella walked over to them and stared, at about a hundred amazing blueprints.

"Hey, guys." Baljeet Tjinder said, deciding to go for a sweater and blue shorts.

"Yo." Buford said, looking the same as both of them entered the backyard.

"Hey, Buford. Hey, Baljeet" Isabella said.

"So what are we doing, today?" Baljeet said.

"We, don't know, yet." Ferb said, speaking for the first time, today.

"Were alternating between having rainbow making jet shoes, and seeing, what it's like to be birds for the day." Phineas said.

"Well, I'll much rather have the jet shoes, even if they are slightly girl" Buford said, while the other's tried to consider the two in their minds.

Just than a hole in time was literally ripped, right in front of them, making them all take a step back, as two figures began appearing out of it, both of them resembling Phineas and Ferb.

"See, Ferb. I told you, you didn't need to use the..." The rock version of Phineas Flynn said, seeing his other self and other version's of his friends.

And Isabella couldn't help but say.

"Holy, smokes. There are two of you, guys."

Holy smokes was right.

Ch 2: Journey to the other world.

For a time, they all just stared at each other, not knowing what to think or say, but it looks like their other version's, were faster on the upkeep.

"Hi, my name is Phineas Flynn, and this is my brother Ferb" Rock, Phineas said, introducing himself first.

"Yo." The rock version of Ferb, said.

"Me and my brother were just hopping through universe's, looking for different version's of ourselves to hang out, with for the day." He said, "That is if, you don't have anything today." Putting his hand's in his pockets and saying. "So, do you want to hang out?"

"Well, that's fine with me" Isabella said, and Rock Phineas and Rock Ferb, almost stopped stared at her, they couldn't believe how bright her clothes, were.

"That sound's, sweet" Buford said.

"A chance to collect information on another reality, count me in" Baljeet said.

Cannon Phineas looked at Cannon Ferb and said. "Ferb, I know what were going to do today"

Spending a day in another reality, sounded awesome.

"Oh, no you don't" they heard, as the backdoor was opened and out stomp out, none other than Canon Candace.

Both Rock Phineas and Ferb, looked shocked to see their sister, in so much, bright pink.

"I don't know what's going on, but I won't let any one of you, out of my sight!" Candace said, "Today, is going to be the day, that I finally bust you all and I can't do that, if you all suddenly disappear and go to, who know's where!"

"Great, Candace. Than you can come with us" Cannon Phineas said, before looking at his alternate self and saying. "If that's alright with you guys?"

"Sure" Rock Phineas said.

Candace, turned to the other version's of her two brothers, who actually looked cooler than her actual brothers and said.

"Clones?"

"Actually, were from an alternate, reality. Which is right through there." Rock Phineas said, pointing to the portal behind them.

"An alternate reality, huh?" Candace said, that wasn't the strangest thing she had ever heard, before she said. "Isn't there some law or something, that say's, there can't be two version's of one person in the same universe?"

"Well, in theory" Rock Phineas said, "But since, the sky isn't currently on fire. Than it's okay for me and my brother to be in this reality. So, are we all ready to go?"

They grumbled, a 'yeah', before Phineas said.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

The animal was actually fast asleep near the big tree.

#In the rock themed universe#

"Well this is diappointing." Candace said, it looked like they hadn't left at all, seeing the back of their house. "It looks like, we never left"

And they all couldn't have agreed more.

They didn't know that they would witness one of the changes in the universe, a moment later.

The backdoor fence suddenly opened and out came, a tall male with long rough looking hair, that covered his eyes, he wore a dark black jacket with silver spikes on it and fiery red pants and boots.

To Candace, it was the return of the guy, she and her friend Stacy had seen when, they went to listen to Jeremy band play.

But what this reality's Phineas called out, had them all floored.

"Hi, Jeremy"

 _THAT'S JEREMY!?_ All these, from the canon universe thought.

"That's Jeremy!?" Buford said, speaking their thoughts.

"Just wow. What the hell happened!?" Isabella said.

"Yo, Phineas. Is Candice out yet?" The rough looking teen said, his voice was exactly like the Jeremy from their world but it had that roughness to it.

The teen did not recognize the girl near Phineas, and didn't really care that he could see two version of his girlfriend brothers and their friends.

After all, this wasn't the most weirdest thing, he had ever seen.

"She should be down, soon" Phineas said, and just than, the back door opened to reveal their sister from their universe, but her hair was spiky and all over the place, she wore dark red lipstick and thick eyeliner. She, wore a goth themed dress, that showed off her figure and wore some netted tights and spiked boots.

This reality Candace had figured out, since Jeremy wasn't at the front door, then he must have been at the back, and she had been corrected.

Jaws were dropping at the sight of a very different looking Candace Flynn.

"Wow, Candace, you look nice?" Jeremy said, while canon Candace was literally didn't a double take.

"Oh, this old thing" This reality Candace said, being modest. "I just slapped this thing on at the last minute" kissing her Jeremy and immediately Jeremy linked arms with her, when in reality she had spent hours getting read.

"Well, you still look, very pretty." He said, as they walked to the gate.

Silence, spread through the yard, like the plague, after they had left.

"Weird, huh" This reality Phineas said, "That's our, Candace"

"Wow" Isabelle said.

"Definitely freaky" Burford said.

"Just. How?!" Beljeet said, as both cannon Phineas and Ferb agreed with them.

"Can you imagine, how weird it was for us, to see your Candace since were so used to see that." Phineas said, while canon Candace tried to figure out, how her other self became, **that.**

"Well, anyway." Phineas said, changing the topic, "Let's showing you, our house", he said, as they all walked to the house.

"I don't see why you would show us, your house" Candace said, "It looks just like our house." but the moment this reality Phineas opened the door, she was quickly proven wrong.

"Woah" Canon Phineas said.

The house was absolutely huge on the inside, it only resembled their one house on the outside, just walking inside was like they had stepping into a mansion.

There was servants everywhere, in darker dressed clothing.

The kitchen alone, was much bigger than their's and a lot more high tech, the most noticeable about it was the music playing the background.

"Hello, Young Master Phineas, and Ferb" Came a women voice, and they all turned to seeing a women in a dark red chefs uniform. "Is there anything, the kitchen can make for you?"

And all those, who weren't from this reality, jaws were dropping.

"No, were not hungry, yet. Mrs Collins." This reality Ferb said, speaking for the first time.

"Everybody, meet Mrs Collins." Phineas said, "She's, one of the chief chiefs in the kitchen. She will make anything for you if you just ask her. Is anybody, hungry?"

"Really?" Buford said, already he was liking this reality and said to women. "Let's talk food"

"We should probably move on, because once Buford hears food. He won't leave until he's satisfied" Baljeet said, knowing him the best.

"That's weird, our Buford is such a gentleman. That he's usually shy when he eats around people" Phineas said, making all those from, the canon reality stare at him in shock, trying to imagine a Buford that didn't look like he would kick your ass just for looking his way.

In the end, they couldn't imagine it.

"Let's continue" He said, walking to the stair's except, for there were two different types of stairs, all leading upwards. "How do you want to go up? The normal way, or the fun way?"

"Ur, the fun way?" Isabella said and Phineas walked to left stairs and jumped onto the first step immediately, he rocked high in the air, and did a flip in mid-air before landing above, shortly afterwards Ferb joined him, by doing a belly flop.

They all saw the action and everybody accept for Candace had smiles on their faces and followed suit, while Candace decided to use the normal stairs to get up.

"That was fun" Canon Phineas said.

"Cool, huh" Phineas said, "Me and Ferb, get to come up and down, like that every day" walking down the corridor, they were also surrounded by servants who bowed at the sight of them.

"Now on the right, is the studio room" He said, "And on the left, is the room, where mom keeps her shoes."

"How is it, that you guys are actually this, rich?" Baljeet said, "What happened in this universe that didn't in our's?" Their version of this house, was much smaller and did not have a single servant in it.

"What do you mean?" Phineas said, "Aren't you guys, rich too?"

"...not really" Cannon Phineas said. "Our dad, is antique dealer and historian while our mom is a housewife who used to be a pop star. What do you parents do?"

Not knowing, he would get the answer in a different way, as an approaching figure made himself know.

Black hair with red stripes, slicked up approached them. The man was wearing futuristic glasses, in an all too familiar outfit but it was dark purple with a big 'M' in the middle.

Lawrence Fletcher, one time persona, Max Modem.

Jaw's were dropped at the sight of him.

"Hi, dad." Phineas said.

The man smiled and approached them, before ruffling both Phineas and Ferb already messy hair, lovingly.

"How's, my two favorite boy's in the world, doing?" He said.

"Were doing, great, dad." Phineas said.

"Son, I don't know what's going on, but I won't ask why there are two kids who looked just like you near you, or that there is a girl who looks like your older sister, Candace." He said, the man didn't miss a thing, just like his counterpart. "In fact... some of the kids look like the our neighbor kids.." His eyes narrowed.

Candace almost flinch at the look in the version of the man, she called her, dad, that was sent her way when his eyes were exposed for her to see.

It was so much colder than that loving gaze.

Before he straighten up, obviously this man had no problem with confidence, all the Canon character couldn't help but noticed the shear confidence in the way, he held himself.

Clearly this man was an entirely different person from his counterpart.

It was like, he was a whole different animal.

"Well, see you around, boys." The man said, "Remember, if you get hungry, you can always request something from the kitchen and if you want to get out and stretch your leg's, always take at least one bodyguard with you just, in case. I will be back in two day's, your mother should be back from her's concert, tonight." and without that, the man left.

"...Was, that?" Isabelle said, was that really who, she thought he was, and what the hell happened!

It was like she had seen a completely different person, than her best friend's and hopefully future lover, dad.

"Our parents stage names are 'Max Modem' and 'Lindana'." Phineas said, he didn't know why they looked at him with such shock. "Sometime's, they do concerts together and take us along, when we don't have school. So, shall we continue?"

Seeing all this, made them all realize something.

 _This world was incredibly similar to their own and yet so different. What else awaited them?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Candace goes into her counterparts room and can't believe the difference to her own room, while Phineas and Ferb and the rest, see this reality's version of their room and their mom, comes home. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

They all entered Phineas and Ferbs room, those from the cannon universe couldn't help but gasp, they couldn't help but expect this room would be the same as back in their reality.

Boy, were they wrong.

For one thing, the room was much bigger.

Instead of Ferb having the only proper bed in the room while Phineas slept on a blowup bed, they both had proper beds that hovered in mid-air and instead of the randomness from their adventures floating around, it was a lot more music based, there were even two electric guitars resting in the corner, and right in front of two bed's, was a giant flat screen T.V with the latest console and games attached to it.

The small tank that was behind Phineas bed had become a giant tank safely installed into the wall, there was even a small basketball court in the middle of the room.

The very room conveyed one clear single message.

They were stinking rich.

"Woah" Isabella said, as they walked in.

"Well, I can add room changes as another difference in this universe" Baljeet said, getting out a clip board and writing down 'changes in room design'.

"Doesn't your room, look remotely like this?" This world's Phinease said, to his other self.

"Our room is smaller and less music themed." Cannon Phineas said.

"And we definitely don't have a basketball court, but we would like one" Cannon Ferb said.

"Huh" This world Phineas said, honestly surprised before he said. "Allow me to show you around our room."

And they followed this world Phineas around the room.

Both cannon Phineas and Ferb were surprised, by how many music CD's their counterpart had and rock posters, there was one that especially stood out for its size.

"Who is that?" Candace said, feeling poor, she was pointing at a giant poster with a man holding an amazing looking guitar, his image was by far the biggest in the room.

"Are you serious?" This worlds Ferb said, honestly shocked.

"What is he? A big-time musician or something?" Candice said.

"Well, he's not just 'a' musician." This reality Phineas said, "He's the biggest Musician in the world. His stage name is 'The Rock God' and it's extreme hard to see him nowadays because of how fast his shows sell out. Even our own parent's, wish that they could make music like him one day."

"Wow" Isabella said. "you guys take your music very seriously, huh?"

"Very seriously" Phineas said, looking very serious.

And Isabella thought he looked kind of hot like that.

Ch 3: The cast of the other world come in.

"Now, who wants to see our pet?" This world Phineas said.

"Sure" Cannon Phineas said.

"Oh, I'm so intrigued. Do you also have a platypus?" Baljeet said.

"Well, I'm going to have to pass" Candace said, she was feeling bored. "I've only known you guys for an hour, and even I can tell. You probably have a whole room dedicated to your pet so I'll skip the extreme boredom. This is where you and I go our separate ways." Before turning around and saying. "Candace Flynn is out"

There was a long silence after she left, which was broken by this worlds Ferb, who said.

"I hope she doesn't find our sister Candace's room"

"Why?" Isabella said.

"Candace hates having strangers in her room. She can practically smell it" This world's Phineas said.

#With Candace#

"Now, which room look's cool enough for me to take picture in, with my phone" Candace said, this was a chance to really get to know another reality.

She didn't even notice, that the servants in the corridor turned to look at her strangely, wondering what she was wearing.

That was Candace, right? What the hell was she wearing!?

Just then, she passed an interesting room with a skull on it.

She passed it, only to pause and move a few step's backwards, to see It properly.

It was a dark purple door with black skulls all over it, on it was the words 'Room of Candace Flynn, do not enter. I will find out' with the image of creepy smiley face, meant to intimidate the person looking at it.

Of course, Candace curiosity peaked, after all, it wasn't every day that she saw the door to another reality version of her, bedroom.

She had to wonder, what kind of difference's, did this room have compared, to her own.

Was her counterpart as scary as what the door conveyed?

In the end she just reasoned, that because she wasn't just anyone and this was technically her room also even though it was a different version of it, she had the right to go in.

She didn't know that the moment the door was opened and she stepped in, her other self who was at a party, got the strong feeling that a complete stranger had entered her room without permission and was already making her way back.

Meanwhile Candace came face to face with a room that was darker than her own, she liked dark shades of purple with a hint of pink here and there but her other self-seemed to go all out with black with hints of red.

Her counterparts room was even bigger than her own and she could feel the air conditioning in the room, while she had to suffer in the unbearable heat of summer, her counterpart never faced such a problem.

Other than that, it looked a lot like her own room, it had the bed, sound system and microphone and the glamourous table, she hadn't realized until now, but her room looked a lot like the backstage of a play we're they do hair and make-up.

The other reality Candace mirror was also much bigger than her own and her makeup selection was much broader too.

She had a peek in her other self-wardrobe and found that it was full of dark and goth like outfit's, her usual piece of clothing that she wore was no where to be found and the only clothes she did recognize was the one she wore at that Betty's concert.

She turned to the mirror, as expected there were some photos on it, mostly full of Jeremy.

This reality, Jeremy.

She inwardly shuddered seeing how long her counterpart spent just stalking him for, before she finally gained the courage to push for a relationship.

Just like her.

There were images of her other self with her friend Stacy, Candace had to blink owlishly at the sight of this reality Stacy who looked like an idol.

They were both doing the same poses, that she and her best friend did on her own mirror.

It was true what they say, just by looking at somebody room, you can see their whole life.

She could see the very history of her other self, right in front of her.

Suddenly she felt guilty, she had invaded somebody's personal space and know immediately. she wouldn't want a complete stranger to see her room, either, even if it was another her.

So, Candace decided to quickly leave and made sure nothing was touched before heading to the door, where she found Phineas and Ferb and their friends with her brother's counterparts walking to the stairs.

"What's going?" Candace said.

"Apparently, all our counterparts are here" Baljeet said, answering her. "Well, not yours" he added.

Not too long ago, there had been a knock on the door and a man in a butler uniform came in and informed this worlds Phineas and Ferb that their friends were here.

Naturally Isabella and Baljeet wanted to see their counterparts while canon Phineas and Ferb were curious about what their friend's in this universe were like.

And Candace out of curiosity followed them down the stairs and into the large living room, where Buford was already there and staring at a well-groomed version of himself.

His counterparts hair style was that ten years later him in the future, underneath a black, backwards hat and wore a full black t-shirt with gray jean's.

Buljeet outright stared at his counterpart, who looked like him, when he was in rock school except for not wearing eye liner and way too tight pants to be healthy, the other him actually looked cool and not a wimp.

While Isabella had taken to staring at her counterpart who stared back, this worlds Isabella had rough black hair straight down, wearing a dark purple bow and a cardigan hiding a light blue top underneath and a skater skirt and purple trainer's.

"Well, this is creepy." Cannon Buford said.

"Definitely" They all agreed.

"Wow this is freaky" This world's Isabella said.

In that moment, she didn't know how creepy hearing your own voice from somebody who looked exactly like you to Cannon Isabella.

"Allow me, to first introduce myself" This world Buford said, like a true gentleman with a smile. "My name is Buford Vann Stomm, nice to meet you all"

They stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Before all the cannon character except for canon Buford turned to their Buford with round surprised looking eyes.

"What?" Canon Buford said, before they all faced forward.

"Nothing" Baljeet said.

"Hmp" This world's Baljeet said, surprising all the cannon character's. "This is supposed to be my counterpart, talk about looking screwy and weak. I bet that Buford bullies you"

And Canon Baljeet went silently.

His counterpart had nailed him!

"And how do I know that, you may ask?" This world's Baljeet said, "It's simple, my Buford is a complete wuss. He won't hurt a fly, while yours looks like he enjoys bullying people just for fun. I may be tough but I'm not stupid"

Nailing canon Buford, leaving both of them speechless.

Just than this worlds Isabella leaned into her counterpart and wisped. "How far have you got with your Phineas? We, have yet to kiss on the lips"

And Canon Isabella was left spluttering with redden cheek's, did that mean her counterpart had the courage to tell him how she felt?

Wait.

WHEN!?

How did this happen!?

It seemed her counterpart was more outspoken than her and straight forward too.

While the other's were wondering what they were talking about, to have cannon Isabella blushing like that while the other Isabella was looking at her counterpart in disbelief, having figured out Isabella actually hadn't told her Phineas yet.

"Please tell me, you've told him." She said, her counterparts silence was all that she needed to know.

Just than, the door slammed open and in came, this worlds version of Candace.

The look in her eyes, was enough to divert any servants that came to greet her, she stormed right in and saw the large group of people.

"Hi, Candace" This world's Phineas said, "Your home early"

"Oh, save it" Candace said, before turning to the rest and saying. "Now, who want into my room? And don't you try to deny it, I got a security camera in my room so I will find out"

For some reason, everybody turned to cannon Candance, who immediately looked uncomfortable with the attention, what she had done prayed on her guilty coconscious.

"It was you, wasn't it" Candance said, "Who the hell are you, anyway? And how do you know my brother's?"

"Candace, calm down" Canon Phineas said, making Candace turn to him with a glare which cowered him before her eyes widened in shock.

Another Phineas?

Wait.

She turned around and found there were two people of the same person in the room!

"Okay, you both for two minutes to tell me exactly what's going on!" This worlds Candace said, turning to her own version of little brother's. "And don't tell me you've cloned yourself, because you did that last summer."

"You too?" Canon Phineas said, surprised.

"Did it on our first day" This world Phineas said, like it was no big deal.

"Wow" Canon Phineas said. "We did robots"

"Hey, genius's. I'm still waiting for an explanation" This worlds Candace said, ready to snap.

"Oh, right" This world Phineas said.

#10 minutes later#

"So... let me get this straight" Candace said, sitting down. "She's me" pointing to the way too pinkly dressed girl. "But from a different reality"

"Pretty much" This world Isabella said.

"Aren't you breaking some kind of law, by having two versions of the same person in one room?" Candace said.

"That's what I said!" Canon Candace said.

"we'll, we've all met our counterparts" This worlds Phineas said, walking to the window showing the back garden. "And there is no problems."

Boom!

Suddenly there was a deep thunder coming from the sky and where there was once a clear sky, it was suddenly filled with dark clouds and heavy rain, the first of many lighting strikes struck the machine, they used to cross worlds.

Silence.

"Huh" This world Phineas said, turning around looking surprised.

"I hope the machine is okay"

And scene!

Next chapter, the machine is busted and the God of Rock suddenly appears at their doorstep. Please review/fav and follow!


	4. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
